One Little Thing
by inu-babe34
Summary: Was it really love? When her boyfriend Inuyasha breaks up with her she has doubts that she was in love. Was she in love? Or is she just about to find it, with his brother Sesshomaru?
1. Chapter 1

**Whoa, turns out i wuz REALLY screwing up my story with updating chapters and shat . so yeah i finally fixed it!! Here is chapter 1 hope yall like it. I don't own Inuyasha**

Kagome and her hanyo boyfriend were on their way to his family reunion at his fathers mansion. He had been acting ackward all morning. She decided to try and make him feel better.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" She asked seriously concerned. She gripped his hand, and he growled. She quickly drew it back. He pulled over quickly and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Kagome, it's over between us." He said as if it were something he needed to get off of his chest. She was mortified. She unlocked her door slamming it on her way out.

"What the fuck?! I've been with you for a year, and you have the nerve to dump me on the way to your family reunion?!" She screamed at him, hurting his ears.

"It's not you personally Kagome. . ." He began but she silenced him with a death glare.

"I know why you're doing this. It's because I won't have sex with you isn't it?! Don't try and deny it!!" She yelled again.

"It's not just that. I. . .um. . . found somebody else." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"WHAT?!?! How could you?! I bet it was that Kikyo bitch, wasn't it?!?!" She accused him, now shaking with anger.

"Don't call her that!! She's better than you by far!" He yelled before realizing what he said. She looked like she was about ready to pounce on him.

"Take. Me. Home." She hissed every word.

"Kagome, just come with me to this thing. You can stay upstairs the whole time." He said trying to reason with her.

"I SAID TAKE ME HOME YOU BASTARD!!"

"Kagome. . ." He said trying to sound hurt. She softened a little but glared at him with hatred evident. She got in the car mumbling about stupid men.

"Hello, you must be Kagome." The great dog demon said pulling her into a bear hug. She lightly patted him. He pulled her away and looked at her.

"Inuyasha never told me how gorgeous you were." He said making her blush

"Thank you Mr. Tashio." She said shyly. He smiled at her.

"Please, call me Touga." He said becconing his wife over. "And this is my wife Izaiyo." He said introducing them.

"Hello Kagome, I've heard so many good things about you." She said. She was a beautiful woman, and looked like she was aging quite gracefully. After conversing for a short amount of time Inuyasha decided it was time for her to go upstairs.

"Father, Kagome is not feeling well. I'm going to take her up to a bedroom to get some rest." Inuyasha said roughly grabbing her hand and dragging her up the steps. Touga could smell the lie that came out of Inuyasha's mouth. He merely shrugged it off, thinking it was not a big deal.

He pushed her into the furthest door down the hallway. She looked around to see white walls and carpet. There was sparsley any furinture, besides a few dressers. There was a small balcony overlooking a lake in the back of the property. But the thing that interested her most was the king sized bed with a red silk comforter. It was calling to her, letter her know she could find some comfort in it.

"Stay in here. I'll be back later to take you home. Don't leave." He said giving her a warning glance. She just scowled at him, making him slam the door shut. After she could sence he was gone she ran over to the bed. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry in the car. She had held them back for this long, she wasn't about to let them fall. She finally got up out of the soft sheets and walked over to the balcony taking in the fresh air. She didn't notice the door being opened.

Sesshomaru could sense the human in his bedroom. He was angered at the thought of such a low life being in his quarters. He planned on giving this human a piece of his mind. He opened the door, only to find the most beautiful woman he had ever layed eyes on. He could smell tears in her eyes. Without even thinking he walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and he got the full view.

She had beautiful long midnight black hair, mocha eyes, and the most angelic face he had ever seen. He was amazed to put it lightly.

"I'm sorry. Was this your room? My boyfriend just dumped me in here." She said still holding her tears.

"Yes, but why would he just leave you here?" He said as he escorted her to his bed. She sat down and started telling her story quietly. Half way through she finally let a few tears roll.

"Who was it? They sound foolish. Leaving such a beauty like you." He said as she smiled softly.

"His name is Inuyasha. Do you know him?" She asked touching his hand. He still had his hand on her shoulder. Sesshomaru looked at her puzzled.

"Inuyasha. . .Tashio?" She nodded. He then explained how Inuyasha was his brother, and that he was an idiot.

"Well, I don't see a reason why you should not enjoy the party. Care to come down with me?" He asked as he pulled her up from the red sheets. She smiled sweetly.

"Yes, but can i freshen up first? I must look like shit right now." She said and laughed. Sesshomaru always thought that laughing was one of the most annoying sounds. But when she laughed it was like fine music. He nodded and led her to the bathroom.

"By the way, one such as yourself could never be anything but beautiful." He said as she closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, sorry 4 ze wait. Loves u all, thanx 4 reading. Bye bye, I don't own Inuyasha.**

Kagome couldn't get that man off of her mind. _"He thinks I'm beautiful?" _ When she finished she came out feeling alot better. She actually took notice of what he actually looked like. He was tall and very handsome with long silver hair and beautiful amber eyes. The demon markings on him only made him look hotter to Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. She was lean with just the right amount of curves. She wore her night black hair down her back, some light makeup, and a white halter dress that flowed down to her knees. But her beautiful brown eyes are what mezmerized him.

"I didn't catch your name by way." She said to him, and breaking him from the trance.

"My name is Sesshomaru. And your's?" He said putting out his arm. She took his arm with hers as they began to walk down the stairs.

"I'm Kagome. Sesshomaru, why are you being so nice to me? You just met me." Kagome asked as they made their way down the stairs. He looked at her like it was the most ridicuous question in the world.

"Well Kagome, when I see such a beautiful girl like you I can't help but do such. Would you like to go find Inuyasha? I doubt he told anyone about the breakup yet." Sesshomaru said as she let go of his arm. She didn't actually pay much attention to the house before, but it was absolutly magnificent. She just nodded her head yes as she looked around. They found Inuyasha with some of his cousins, drinking.

As soon as he saw Kagome he grabbed her by the arm and led her to a room. He didn't notice Sesshomaru following them.

"Why the fuck did you leave the room? I told you to stay there until I got you." He hissed at her. He was about to slap her.

"I'm sorry, but I was escorted out. He wanted me to come down, instead of being locked in a room all day." She said glaring at him. She was still really pissed off.

"Bitch, you're gonna get right back up there." He said as he gripped onto her arm and began to drag her.

"Inuyasha, you're hurting me! Let go of me!" She said trying to break free. He turned around and slapped her in the face. His claws hit her cheek and drew blood. Just as Sesshomaru was about to step in she did something he didn't expect. She felt blood dripping down and then wiped it off of her face. She looked up at the half demon and punched him square in the nose.

He landed with a thud on the floor. She kicked him right in his stomach. "You will NEVER hit me!! You worthless piece of shit!! I should have broke up with you a long time ago!!! Fuck you, I'm going home!!" Kagome said as she stormed out of the room.

Everyone stared at the door. They had heard her yelling at Inuyasha. When it flung open there stood a human with blood dripping down her face and shaking her fist. Not one tear dropped from her face as she stormed out. Touga stopped her.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" He asked worried. She blushed, embarassed at her actions.

"I'm really sorry. Can I borrow a phone? I need to call a cab." Kagome asked. Touga nodded for her to follow him into the kitchen. He looked at her concerned.

"Tell me what he did to you Kagome. What did Inuyasha do to you?" Touga asked. He was now getting angry, he knew that it had to do with his son.

"Where do you want me to start? On the way here would probably confuse you the least." Kagome said trying to look away but she couldn't. His eyes were staring straight into her and she couldn't look away. He nodded trying to calm himself.

"Well on the way here Inuyasha broke up with me, and I didn't really take it well. I didn't take it well because he already found someone else and he broke up with me for a shallow reason. Then he locked me upstairs in Sesshomaru's room. I was crying and Sesshomaru came in and asked me if I wanted to go downstairs. After I got cleaned up we went to find Inuyasha and he was furious with me. He dragged me into a room and yelled at me, because he had had a few drinks. He grabbed my wrist and when I told him to stop he slapped me. I well. . .I punched him in the nose and kicked him and then I yelled at him a bit." With every word Touga seemed to be more angry. He looked like he was going to become his demon self at any time. What stopped him was the terrified girl in front of him.

"I'm really sorry sir. I'll leave right now." Kagome stammered out as she tried to leave out of the back door. Touga calmed down once more.

"I'm sorry I frightened you Kagome. You have every right to be upset with Inuyasha. The one thing I don't understand is why he broke up with you in the first place." He asked curiously.

"Well. . .he wanted to. . .um, well. . . you know. But I told him I wasn't ready. I guess he just got fed up with me." She said blushing, and then a silent tear rolled down her cheek. Just then Sesshomaru walked in. He came over and hugged the girl and began to lead her back up to his room.

"I'll take her father. You just deal with Inuyasha." He said coldly as he took the now crying girl. When they got up to his room she once again sat on the bed with Sesshomaru. He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around suddenly and cried into his chest. He was shocked to say the least, but then he began to rub her back comfortingly.

Downstairs Touga had found Inuyasha. His nose had finally stopped bleeding. Inuyasha had senced his father coming and had tried to leave. Just as he was about to open the door his father came in.

"Inuyasha, you have no idea how upset I am with you. She is just a human, and you hit her?!? I don't know how you got to be this way. All I know is that this is not how I raised you. How dare you embarass this family?! Go out and apolagize to everybody, or I assure you you will regret it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry 4 the long wait on this one people, i thought i put up 3 already, but i guess not ^_^' heh. WELL it's up now, so i hope you all like it. And thanks 2 everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed, and favorited; it means so much! I love all you guys, ya make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside :D BTW I do not own InuYasha or anything affiliated with it. Luvs ya all, bye!! *blows kiss and waves like a crazy***

Sesshomaru finally took notice of the position he was in. He was never caring. Especially not to a human. He started to pull away from the crying girl. She looked up at him and her eyes grew wide. _Oh crap, what have I gotten myself into. He's a demon, he is probably about to vomit from me._

"I'm really sorry." Kagome said as she ran to the bathroom. She cleaned her tears and took out her cellphone, asking herself why she hadn't used it earlier. She dialed her best friends number. It rang four times already.

"Hello?" Sango said.

"Sango it's me. I need you to come to get me, it's an emergency." Kagome said as she said the way to the mansion. She was looking out the window and finally saw Sango's car. They guard let her pass. Kagome opened the window and crawled down from the ivy plant that was growing on the outside of the house.

She avoided all the windows so she couldn't be seen. She ran and hopped into Sango's car. Just as she was about to leave through the gates she saw somebody through the rearview mirror. It was Sesshomaru standing at the front porch. She quickly looked away and told Sango about her eventful day.

_"Why did I actually care for that human? She's no different from any others I've ever met before. Oh well, I'll probably never see her again."_Sesshmaru thought as he saw her and her friend drive off.

After she ran off to the bathroom he had changed his shirt because it was covered in tears. Then he went downstairs just in time to hear Inuyasha apologize for his actions towards everyone there. He snickered at his brother.

Inuyasha was now very upset because now he had to work the summer, and had to attend college the next year. He was very pissed off at that because his father was the only reason he had went the year before.

Sesshomaru wasn't exactly happy at that thought either. He was going to be in his Senior year in college and he had to put up with his little Sophomore brother. He wondered if he would see that girl this year. Kagome.

"_Why do I keep thinking about her?!?!" _He asked himself angrily. "_She's just a stupid human!! Get her out of your mind!!"_ He was battling himself inside. His father came up to him.

"Sesshomaru, where is Kagome?" Touga asked. He didn't smell the girl in the house anymore. Sesshomaru shrugged and walked onto the porch. _"Good, I'm glad she's leaving." _He told himself. Oh, was he wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy shnat, I really need 2 hurry up wid my chapters huh? I'm sorry u guys, things r just getting crazy and I'm trying to do my best. Not that any of you care, but I'm kinda having trouble with some people(including my mother) and school is getting harder, plus i have early morning classes (which means i have 2 wake up at 4 am), and add onto all of that and i have golf practice every night. Well enough of my pity party, lets just say i'll try and update sooner k? ^_^ okay, well thank u all again 4 reading my story, i loversh u all! *hugz and waves* BTW i don't own anything associated with Inuyasha or Inuyasha himself, Rumiko Takahashi owns everything...sadly **

"Sango, I really wish that you could be my roomate." Kagome said as she hugged her best friend. "This means I'm going to see even less of you."

"I know, but it's probably for the best. We'd probably talk all night and never get any work done." Sango said as she put her things into her new bedroom. The college they were attending had dorms with two attendents. A guy and a girl. They had once been both the same sex per dorm, but a new change would supposedly "solve some hostilities between roomates".

"I guess you're right. I think I'm going to go check out my dorm. Do you want to go? Or do you want to stay here and unpack? I won't mind" Kagome said as she grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter.

"I think I'll stay and unpack. I've got alot of things to do. Why don't you go and meet your roomate. I'll call you later, i promise." Sango said as she unzipped her suitcase.

"Okay, see ya." Kagome said as she walked out the door. Even though the dorm arrangements weren't to her liking, she had to admit that the campus was beautiful. It had nice white buildings that were for housing, and they had a nice green field in front of them for the students to eat and relax during their breaks. On the other side of the field where the actual parts of the university. They were wonderful old red brick buildings that were very old and cultured.

"I wonder who my new roomate is going to be?" Kagome said as she took out her key and unlocked the front door. Nobody was in there. It was a nice little apartment. It had a rather large den with a flatscreen t.v. hung on the wall. Facing the t.v. was the kitchen, which had nice granite counter tops, and stainless steel everything. She went down the hallway. She looked in the first bedroom, and it had a few suitcases inside. She figured her roomate had already chosen it for himself.

She made her way into the second bedroom. It was painted a midnight blue, with a brand new white bed to match the carpet. The cream white drapes were opened to let in the sunshine. She gazed happily around her room before carrying in her things. She unpacked her things and put them in her medium sized closet. She took out some things and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

She stepped into the soothing water. Her and Sango had driven about five hours to make it to the University, and she was exhausted. After she was done pampering herself she grabbed her fluffy white towel. She figured her roomate wasn't there since she didn't hear him come in, so she just walked out with her only her small towel to cover herself. She walked out.

Sesshomaru heard the shower running when he walked into his new dorm. He walked into the kitchen to see if his new roomate had bought anything worth his while. Nothing, he sighed as he walked to his bedroom. Just as he was about to close the door behind him he heard a door close.

He turned around to greet his new roomate and to tell her to just stay out of his way for the year. He opened his mouth about to say something but the words got caught inside of his throught. She stared at him wide eyes. He couldn't stop staring at her, even if he tried to. And he definately didn't want to, since she was only wearing a small towel around her. He looked up and down her curvy body.

"Hello Kagome." He finally got out, almost slipping up on his cool tone he always seemed to hold. She muttered something about her cell phone and quickly made her way to her own room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy guys haha, how's all my readers been doin'? Sorry its been a while, but I had 2 study 4 finals and stuff lol WHICH I ALL PASSED, WOOOHOOO!!! And today I officily am out of school for the next 3 months! So HOPEFULLY not much comes up, because I can't wait 2 update for you guys ^_^ hehe, well here's another chaper! Hope u all like, and if you do please favorite and review, thanks much *hugz all and blows a kiss***

_"Oh my gosh, was that really Sesshomaru?"_ Kagome thought as she slammed the door behind her. _"No, it was probably just some other guy. I've just been thinking about him too much, that's all."_

Kagome went to her closet and pulled out some short pink pajama shorts and a light green tank top and put them on over her mathching black lace underwear and bra. She decided not to put on make up and put her hair into a messy bun. She walked out into the den with her favorite movie. She noticed her roomate was in the kitchen.

"Hello." She said as she put some of the groceries she forgot to put away earlier inside of the refridgerator and cabnets. He was making a microwavable dinner.

"So, how have you been? Seen much of Inuyasha?" He asked coolly. He saw her tense up.

"No, I haven't even heard that name since. . ." She stopped. She hadn't cried since that night and she wasn't about to. She stood up tall and looked him right in the eyes.

"No, and I don't plan on seeing him. He's probably pretty happy with his whore, Kikyo now." Kagome almost lost her cool. Sesshomaru noticed that she wasn't one to be toyed with. Of course he had known that when he found out she broke Inuyasha's nose.

"Sorry to bring it up. Are you a freshman this year?" He asked again as he pulled the meal out of the microwave.

"No, I'm a sophmore. I went to a different college last year, but I got a larger scholarship so I decided to come here. What about you? You must be a Senior." She said as she pulled out some pans. She was making herself some oden.

"Yeah, my father owns part of this school. I get to come here for free as long as I keep my grades up. It was a really good opportunity. I came here for a business degree, so I can take over my father's estate. What are you majoring in?" He asked. He had to admit he was slightly interested.

"Well, I'm hoping to get my business degree also. I'm only taking some of those classes though. Most of my time will be on my major. I'm going into culinary arts. It's really not something great like taking over half of Japna, but I'm trying to make my own restraunt." She said as she quickly made herself dinner. He smelled her delishous meal she made. It was intoxicating, much like her own smell. He looked down at the mess he was eating.

"Would you like some? I made enough." She said as she sat down and turned on the t.v. He got up and made himself a plate. He sat down on another couch, different from the one she sat. She was watching a movie.

"What is this?"

"It's called Without a Paddle. It's really funny. You can watch it if you want, I think I'm going to go out tonight." Kagome said as she put her bowl in the sink and went to her room. He just said whatever. She was amazing, even if she was just a human. She was so beautiful, and independent, and she could really cook.

Kagome came out a few minutes later and looked HOT!! She had shining midnight black hair down her back, some eyeliner, mascara, and blue eyeshadow on, and had body glitter on her skin, and let's not forget her outfit. She had on a dark blue halter top on that showed some clevege and hung tight to her curves. Her white mini skirt was just about to the middle of her thighs, and had on some silver strapped heels.

Sesshomaru could not help but feel a bit aroused at the sight. He quickly bit the inside of his cheek to calm himself. She walked over to the door before stopping. She turned around and gave him a sexy smile.

"Sesshomaru? Do you want to come with me and some of my friends to the club? It'll be really fun." She said as she put her red cell in her purse.

"No, I'd rather stay here than go out with a bunch of girls in some stupid night club. I have class tomorrow and plan on attending it." He said somewhat annoyed. He was delighted at the thought she wanted him to come, but he didn't know if he could handle himself around her. She was probably a terrific dancer.

"Fine, I didn't want you to come anyways. I was just asking to be polite." She huffed as she slammed the door shut. She really did want him to come, but she always hid when she hurt by being defensive.

The two were both stubborn. They also both knew it, but weren't willing to admit it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey yall ^_^ Ur probably wondering why I'm updating so damn early, and the answer is: I'll be gone for a week, probably not getting back until next Saturday. So I wanted to post up another chapter before I left, so happy *thinks* well, Arbor Day is floating around here somewhere haha. So here is your present, hope you like it! Please review, wheather you love it, hate it, or really don't even care lol. Luvs you all, I'll update when i get back *hugz and blows a kiss* Bye! Oh and I do not own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with Inuyasha, but I do however own this story line...SO BACK UP OFF MAI STORY!!! =B hahaha XD**

Kagome hopped into her car and drove off. She was still mad. She was just being nice, and he had to snap at her. _"Oh well, his loss."_ She thought as she pulled up to the club. She met Sango and her boyfriend, Miroku.

"Hey you guys!! Ready to party?" Kagome said as they stepped inside of the club. She could tell something was wrong with Sango, like she was hiding something.

"Sango? What's the matter? Is it about your roomate?" Kagome asked as she pulled Sango into the bathroom. Sango just looked at her guiltily.

"Kagome, I didn't find out until just now. I would have called you. I just don't want to ruin your night." Sango said as she hugged her friend.

"Sango, you know you can tell me anything. What is it?"

"Well my roomate is. . .he's, well. . .it's Inuyasha." Sango stuttered out. Kagome's heart stopped. He went here? How could this have happened? He said he was never going to school again when they left last year.

"Are you positive it's him? It could have been someone else." Kagome said shaking slightly. Sango looked up at her with sorrow for her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I'm sure it was him. He even asked me how you were."

"Well did you answer him?"

"I kind of lost my temper and. . .I yelled at him a bit. I told him you were never better because he was out of your life. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to say that." Sango said hugging her friend again. Kagome started to well up.

"Its. . .its okay Sango. Its true. I love you Sango. You should have kicked his ass too." Kagome said chuckling. Sango looked up at her.

"Well, he does look a bit different now. His nose got a little bigger." As soon as Sango said that the girls burst out laughing. They finally made it onto the dance floor.

"What are you two laughing about?" Miroku asked as he took Sango by the waist. They just laughed harder. Kagome finally controled herself enough to speak.

"Just about Inuyasha's nose job!" And all three of them were now laughing like lunatics.

"I think I'm gonna go home, I'm just not up for it tonight. Have a safe trip back you guys." Kagome said as she walked out to her car.

"She's still upset over him huh?" Miroku asked as he held his girlfriend.

"More than she even knows."

Sesshomaru could smell Kagome's tears even before she came into the door. Something wasn't right. She was only gone for an hour at the most. He stood up and started making some tea.

Kagome opened the door to reveal Sesshomaru. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shouldn't you be resting up, getting ready for class tomorrow?" She snapped at him. He seemed unaffected by her rude remark.

"I made you some tea. Want to tell me what's wrong?" He said as he set the tray down on the coffee table. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Is that your way of apologizing from earlier? Don't answer that." She said smirking at him. His heart dropped. He felt so much for this girl even though they barely knew each other. He couldn't stand to see her sad.

"Do you want to talk about it? I was watching a movie if you'd car to join me." He said, even though she was already sitting next to him. She looked up as if she was thinking.

"I guess I could fit you in." She said as she sipped her tea. She almost gagged on it. He noticed and sipped some of his own. This was why he didn't cook.

"Maybe I should go make us something else." Kagome said as she took the tray into the kitchen. He blushed slightly as he realized what an idiot he'd been. He knew he couldn't cook, so why try? She pulled two green teas out of the refrigerator. She tossed one to him and sat right back down.

It was a horror film they were going to watch. Kagome had always been very frightened at these. Halfway through the movie she had ended up almost on his lap hiding into his chest. He smirked to himself. When the movie was over Kagome hadn't moved an inch. When she finally noticed it was finished she looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. He looked down and thought about how beautiful she was, and how good her lips would feel on his. _"One little taste won't hurt."_ He thought to himself as he leaned down in to her.

When his lips draped over hers she was shocked to say the least. She then realized what he was doing and shut her eyes. It was a small, but loving kiss that the two had, sharing it together. They finally broke apart. Kagome blushed a little and got up.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." She said as she shut her door.

"Night." He said as he tried to let what he had just done sink in.

Kagome sat on her bed. What had she gotten herself into? She just kissed her ex-boyfriend's brother. It was so wrong to her. Her head was so confused, and her heart felt different than it ever had befoe. It felt, completed.

She changed into her pajamas and layed down in her bed. She tried to sleep but the dreams just wouldn't come. All she could think about was that kiss. What had that one little kiss done to her?

Sesshomaru was having his own battle with sleep. He couldn't help but think about Kagome. He kept thinking about the kiss, and what it could have played out to be. He saw himself pulling her in closer and kissing her more deeply. He saw them getting undressed and beginning to do things. _"NO!! She is a human, and I will never be brought on such a low level as to love the likes of such!!"_

He kept getting angrier and angrier at himself, but nothing helped. He still thought of the human girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all ^_^ I'm super excited to know that so many people read and actually LIKE my story! Even if i don't think it is my best ^-^' heh oops. Anyways I am back from vacation and i'm off work today so i decided to update! Hopefully it's sorta long, cuz i owe u guys: but im not making any promises! I also think if you guys like this story, you would like my other story Different MUCH MUCH better, honestly i do! It has longer chapters, and it's written better; so please read! Anyways, thanks to everyone that reads especially the reviewers and people who favorite or subscribe! Love u all much! *hugz and blows a kiss* Lata playas! PS: I don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it, but i own this story line so BACK UP! lol**

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She sighed and turned it off, slowly crawling out of bed. She walked over to her closet and picked out something to wear for her first day of classes. She chose some skinny jeans, a black and blue DC brand shirt, and white with blue pair of DC skater shoes. She kept her black hair down and put on some clear gloss and eye liner.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her roomate eating cereal. In boxers. Nothing else. She blushed slightly as she started to make herself coffee.

"Do you want any?" She asked him. He nodded slowly as he walked groggily to his room. He picked out a black and white Hurley shit, some baggy jeans, and his black Vans. He walked back into the kitchen. Kagome handed him his coffe, black.

"Do we have any sugar? Or creamer?" He asked. She giggled a little bit before going into to go and get the creamer and sugar she just put away.

"What are your classes for today?" Kagome asked as she sipped her coffee. She gently smiled at the first sip.

"Here's my schedule, you can look at it if you want to." He said not really wanting to talk that morning. She compared his with her own, then handed it back to him.

"We have our first two classes together. You're lucky you only have two classes after that. I have four." She said. He looked at her shocked.

"You're kidding right? What time are you going to be home?" He asked. She groaned, but quickly perked back up.

"I'll get home around 3:30. So if my classes are from eight untill 3:30, with a half hour break. . .that's a total of about five hours of classes a day." He looked at her with his normal expression on as he walked out the door. Inside he was quite astonished, he had never had to go to class that much.

"Sucks to be you." Sesshomaru said dryly as he shut the door and walked to his car. It wouldn't start. "Piece of shit. Now I have to walk." He said as he got out. Kagome quickly jogged over and caught up to him. He didn't seem to notice her so she just sped up and walked away, not wanting to be late. He watched as her hips moved from side to side, hypnotizing him. He snapped out of it when his friend came up to him.

"Hey Sesshomaru. Last year is gonna be great. All the new girls are way hot." Kouga said as he pointed to some of them. Him and Sesshomaru talked until they made it to their business class. Kouga saw Kagome and decided to sit by her.

"Hey, I'm Kouga." He said giving her a sexy smile. She looked up from one of her books.

"My name's Kagome, nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand. He took it and instead of shaking it kissed it. She blushed heavily, while smiling.

"Do you want to grab something to eat after class?" He asked her just as the teacher walked in. She wrote him a note.

_Sorry, but I have another class after this. My lunch is from 11:30 'till noon though. _

_~Kagome_

_I'll meet you outside of the administation building, ok? ~Kouga_

She just smiled and nodded her head. He just smirked and walked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting.

"Dude, I just scored with that chick over there." He whispered and pointed to the other side of the classroom.

"Where? Is she hot?" Sesshomaru asked Kouga. He nodded and pointed right at Kagome. Sesshomaru growled low. Kouga didn't notice or didn't care. The whole class period Kouga kept looking over towards Kagome. Once in a while she would catch him and lightly smile at him, before turning her attention back to the professor.

The class was finally over and everyone headed towards their next one. Kagome quickly hurried to the bathrooms to meet with Sango. Sango came in a minute later.

"So, how was your first class?" Sango asked Kagome while fixing her make up. Kagome just shrugged.

"It was alright, but now I'm having lunch with this guy named Kouga." She said it like it was more of a burden than anything. Sango stared at her in disbelief.

"What?! Well, is he cute? Do you like him?" She asked excided.

"Well he is kind of cute, I think he's a wolf demon. But I'm more into a dog demon." Sango smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"We'll talk about this later. I've got to go to class bye." Sango said hugging her quickly and leaving. Kagome sighed and then left to her next class.

Miroku happened to be in that class so she took a seat next to him. He was studying. He was surrounded by very beautiful women gawking at him. He kept on studying. Kagome was amazed, he would have been flirting non stop when they were in high school. She adrimed his loyalty to her best friend.

"Hey Miroku, how's it going?" She asked as she pulled her text book out of her white and magenta Legan pack. He smiled up at her after marking his place.

"I'm doing alright. I really can't stand my roomate though. She kept me up all night long. Her boyfriend came over." He said as rolled his eyes. There was definately time for fun, but last night was not one of them.

"That sucks. If it gets too bad you can come over to my apartment. You're always welcome. I'm sure Sesshomaru won't mind." Kagome said. The class went silent once the professor walked to his desk. He was notoriously mean and cold hearted.

Sesshomare was about to blow his top. First she was having lunch with Kouga, and now she was inviting people over to their dorm?! He tried to calm down but just couldn't control his temper. He picked up his things and stormed out of the classroom, mumbling something about the nurse.

He walked all the way back to his dorm room. He slammed the door shut, managing to make one of Kagome's pictures fall and break onto the floor. He kept thinking to himself as he sat down on the couch. _"Why do you even care Sesshomaru? She's not even yours. Besides, she is just a stupid human, she doesn't deserve you." _ Then his other side would butt into the convorsation. _"Of course you should care! You kissed her last night, and dreamed of her!! Go back there and claim her before someone else does!!"_ This battle was raging in his head until he noticed it was almost time for his third period class. He grabbed his black Element pack and walked towards the building.

There she was sitting alone in the back corner of the room. He decided to go sit next to her. She had talked to every other guy today, why not him too? He was about to question her about her male 'friends'.

"Oh, hello Sesshomaru. I havn't seen much of you. Are you feeling better?" She asked semi-concerned. He was slightly confused but didn't let it show. Oh, the nurse thing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So what's up with you and Kouga?" He asked. She could barely tell, but there was something different about the way he said that. Was it. . .jelousy?

"Oh him, he asked me to have lunch with him. I'm not really interested in him, but I thought I'd see if we could be friends." She said while giving him a somewhat guilty face. He was so happy, but of course he didn't show it. He simply nodded and turned towards their professor.

The speech on business management had been heard and read by all many times, but every year they had to go through the same old speech. Kagome began to doodle to pass the time. She was drawing what looked to be some kind of a canine. Sesshomaru looked over at her and saw this. Of course she knew he was a dog demon, but he wondered if the picture had anything to do with him.

Once the class was over Kagome bustled and got all her things together quickly.

"See ya, Sesshomaru." She said while hastily leaving the building. He smiled. He didn't have many classes left, and felt a little sorry that she had to be in her classes all day. She was on a scholarship, so that explained why she could afford her schooling. But how was she getting money to buy food, cloths and other things? She couldn't have a job, because she was doing schoolwork at all times. He decided he would ask her when she got home.

He went off to his next class wondering about Kagome. And every time his mind wandered to her he would curse himself. Meanwhile Kagome was running off to her next class.

"By the time this year is over, I'm gonna' look gorgeous from all of this running." She said as she finally made it to the culinary arts academy on campus. In her first class was in a large one level white building, which she assumed must have been the kitchens they would be practicing in. She walked in and sat down next to a girl with firery red hair. The girl stared her down and narrowed her eyes at her.

"You're the girl who is trying to take away my Kouga." The girl said as she gave Kagome a death glare. Kagome rolled her eyes and started to walk away. She turned around just in the girl's hearing range.

"I'm not interested in Kouga like that. We're just friends. So if you want to start a fight with me then you'll have to think of something else." She said coldly giving her a signature Sesshomaru stare. Kagome knew she was a demon, but she really didn't care. The look she gave her gave the girl chills.

"I'm sorry. I just get a little overprotective, because I really like Kouga. Can you forgive me?" She said as she went and sat down next to Kagome, farther back in the class. Kagome just smiled. The professor came in and explained what they were going to do in the class. Kagome was so intrigued by the subject that she didn't notice the note the girl passed her. She tapped Kagome's hand. Kagome grabbed the note, but still paying close attention to her teacher.

_My name is Ayame, do u want to grab some lunch after this?_

_Sure, you can come with me. I'm going to lunch with Kouga, so u can see him. My name is Kagome._

Ayame smiled and nodded. The rest of the class went smoothly and the students were dismissed for their lunch hour. Kagome and Ayame went to look for Kouga. They found him in front of the administrative building.

"Hey Kouga. I hope you don't mind, I invited my friend Ayame along." Kagome said as Ayame blushed.

"Yeah, that's fine. What do you guys want?" He asked as he went over to a cart. Kagome said she'd be right back and left the two alone.

"I'll just have what you're having." Ayame said shyly as he ordered two hotdogs.

They went to a table and started to talk and eat. They were having a really good time with each other. When Kagome got back with her burger, she just smiled at Ayame.

"I think I'm going to go and find Sesshomaru, see you guys later." They waved at her then got back to talking. Sesshomaru was harder to find than she thought. She finally gave up and sat under a tree and began to eat. She closed her eyes and enjoyed every bite of her cheap burger. Kagome loved food, it was amazing that she maintained her weight. She didn't notice the person sitting above her in a tree.

"So Kagome, how have you been?" She heard the voice and looked up to find Inuyasha and Kikyo. She almost barfed at the sight. She stood up and began to walk away. She turned around and saw the two pairs of eyes staring at her.

"I'm doing better than ever. Seems like you're doing good also. Kikyo must be a pretty good stripper, seeing as she got enough money to get you a nose job. Oh wait. That was me." She said as she smirked at the pair. Sesshomaru had been there the whole time near the tree.

He caught up to her as she walked away from the white trash couple. She looked at him.

"Where have you been? I was looking for you." She said as she gave him a small smile. She was a little embarassed that she actually said that.

"Those were some very hurtful words you said back there. Aren't you sorry?" He asked.

"Not one bit. They deserve eah other. I'm sorry I'm saying all of this, he is your brother after all, but I just can't help but not like him. Not to mention his whore." She said as she crossed her arms acrossed her chest. She thought she was going to get frost bite on her lips, the words were so cold. Sesshomaru looked down at her and noticed she had crossed her arms. Her shirt was a v neck and was now showing alot of cleavage from the upward pressure. He was getting aroused.

"Do not be sorry. I hate my brother, and always have. He doesn't deserve to be in the family." He said. He relaxed a bit when her arms moved back down to her sides. She stopped and looked up at him. All of a sudden she was giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. Your words really helped." She said. She blushed and looked up. Sesshomaru had a look in her eyes that worried her a little. She tried to get out of his grip. He just tightened his and kissed her passionately. Kagome relaxed when his lips crashed upon hers. He asked for entrance into her mouth and she gladly accepted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, did ya miss me ^_^ *crickets chirp* i'll take that as a yesss! In Orvilredenslavia(somewhere near Yugoslavia, people there LOVE microwaveable popcorn) crickets chirping is their way of applauding, but of course everyone knew that right? No need for me to preach about Orvilredenslavian culture :D Anyways, hopefully you guys like this chapter, for I slaved over the computer for hours haha Please review, you'll be my best friend and I'll buy you some balloon tickets to Orvilredenslavia! Also, I do not own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it *rolls eyes* stupid disclaimers _ of course I don't own it or this would be a sold out motion picture by now! GOSH people just need to chillax, like my hillbilly - =B hehehe LATER PLAYERS!! *waves and blows a kiss* luvs all my readers!**

Inuyasha smelled something he didn't like. He looked in the direction Kagome had left. Then he saw it. Her and his half brother KISSING!!! She looked like she was enjoying it too.

He basically flew out of the tree, leaving Kikyo trapped up on the very high branch. He ran over to his brother and was about ready to strangle him.

"Get the fuck off of her!!" He yelled, expecting them to stop. They continued to make out in front of him. The only sign to see they noticed was Kagome casually giving him the finger , and Sesshomaru slightly smirking. They finally broke apart to glare at the hanyo.

"What gives you the right? She is her own person, and may do as she pleases, as will I." Sesshomaru said angrily. He did not want to stop what he was doing at all.

"Like she would want to do that with you!! She's still in love with ME!!" He said trying to grab her. Sesshomaru quickly stood in front of Kagome and put his hands around his half brothers throat.

"You are not the one to be saying that. You **will** treat her with respect. How fucking retarted can you be? She was clearly doing it of her own free will. You are noting but a disgusting half breed." He hissed as Inuyasha began to squirm. He dropped him to the ground. Kagome walked over and bent over him and whispered in his ear.

"I do not love you. Besides, you should be happy with your whore." She whispered right in his ear. Anybody would have though she was trying to be seductive, unless they heard her. The only two who did were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled and held out his arm to her. She took it and just as they were walking away she looked at Kikyo up in the tree and smirked at her.

Kikyo was blazing mad. She scurried down the tree and ripped her short denim shorts which gave everyone a rather sickening look at her ass that was clearly showing. She got to Inuyasha and glared daggers at him.

"You're cheating on me?!" She screamed as he plugged his ears.

"With that wench? No, I've never cheated on you!!" He said as he pulled himself up and pulled her into a kiss. "I would never cheat on you, just like you would never cheat on me." He said looking her in the eyes. She smiled trying to hide her deception.

"Of course, I believe you." She said as he grabbed her ass and made their way to her dorm.

"This was an interesting day." Kagome said as they were going to her next class. She spotted Ayame. "I'll see you later okay?" She said to Sesshomaru. He nodded and gave her a small kiss. She giggled and walked over to Ayame.

"Well, looks like you found him." Ayame said wiggling her eyebrows. Kagome just looked at her deviously.

"So, how'd it go with Kouga? Anything I should know about?" Ayame blushed a red brighter than a red hot. They went into their next class.

Kagome walked over to Sango's apartment and knocked on the door. Sango rushed to the door to see who it was.

"Hey Kagome! Do you want a drink? I'm just making margaritas." Sango said as she made her way back to the blender. Kagome just nodded. Miroku was there and there was a card table set up.

"What's all this for? You guys having people over?" Kagome asked as she sat across from Miroku. Sango came out with three large margaritas.

"No, we couldn't find any other couple to join. We were going to play strip poker. You're more than welcome to join." Miroku said with a perverted look on his face. Sango hit him on the back of the head.

"I would but I have to go soon. I have to cook, because Sesshomaru couldn't cook to save his life." She said and got a dreamy look in her eyes as she said his name. She could see herself tracing his demon markings, wonder exactly **how** far down they went on his body. Sango immediatly noticed this.

"Well, looks like someone had fun today. He can come over too, if he wants. I'm making something right now." She said as she took Kagome's phone out of her purse and handed it to her. Kagome took it and walked into Sango's room. She dialed their room number. He picked up after two rings.

"Hey Sesshomaru. I'm over at Sango's place, we were wondering if you wanted to come play some strip poker with her, her boyfriend, and me? Do you want to come?" She asked hopefully, each word dripping with desire. She couldn't wait to see what was under his cloths. He sighed.

"Not tonight. When are you going to come home?" He asked as he heard her sigh sadly.

"I guess I could just come home now." She said, with just a small hint of seduction in her voice. He noticed.

"We could have our own game."

"I'll be home in five minutes, bye." She said as she flipped down her phone. She walked out to the couple, who were kissing on the couch.

"Okay? I'm gonna go, see you guys...later." She said as she downed her margarita. She walked out to her car and drove home as fast as she would allow herself to go.

He was nowhere to be seen when she made her way into the house. She shrugged it off and went into the kitchen. Just as she put their dinner in the oven he stalked in.

"What are you making?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. She squeeked, not expecting him. She looked up and saw who it was and instantly relaxed.

"Just a pizza. I'm guessing you want some too?" She said he shook his head no. She gave him a puzzled look. He threw her over his shoulder and layed her on the couch. He started kissing her neck, and she moaned a little.

"I don't want pizza. I want you." He whispered huskily in her ear. Her eyes widened as she realized the positon she was in. She looked him in the eyes. They were full of lust.

"I'm. . .I'm not ready for this." She whispered, for fear of rejection. He just kissed her again.

"I won't do anything you're not ready for." He said. They began to heavily make out, somehow both of their shirts off. The timer beeped on the oven. She groaned into his mouth and slowly broke the kiss. She walked over in a daze and pulled out the pizza. Just as Kagome was about to cut the pizza Sesshomaru picked her up and took her to his room.

"Sesshomaru. . ." She began but he cut her off. He draped his mouth over her, silencing her immediatly.

"I told you, I won't do anything." He put her down on the bed. She quickly hopped up. And ran to find her keys. Sesshomaru walked in stunned. No girl had **ever** done that. She looked at him and muttered something that sounded like 'sorry'. It was harder to understand her since she had a whole slice of pizza shoved in her mouth and struggled to pull her shirt back over her head.

'_If she can fit all of that in her mouth, just think. . .NO!! I've already taken it too far! She is a human, no better than the filty hanyo!'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself after she ran out to her car. He sulked over to the kitchen and took some pizza, then went into his room alone. After he was finished he noticed there was another scent inside the apartment. He walked into the den.

Kagome caught him looking at her. She set down her knife and walked over to him.

"I'm really sorry for walking out on you. I forgot that I had something I needed to master before class starts tomorrow. It'll probably take a few hours." He simlply nodded and sunk into the couch, turning on the t.v. Minutes later he smelled the sweet scent of her cooking. She was cooking many different dishes it seemed.

After about an hour she was done with three already. She took three seperate plates over to the den, setting them on the table in front of him.

"Could you tell me which is the best of these three? I need to find my specialty dish." She said looking at him hopefully. He let a small smile escape. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't hate this girl. He nodded and took a bite of each of her dishes. He finally decided his favorite was the pasta. She gave him a huge smile and returned to the kitchen and began cooking again.

"Back. These are the last two." She said as she set down the plates. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he had his second dish. It was the most delishous fish he had ever eaten.

"Does that mean it's your favorite?" She asked giggling. Kagome had never gotten that kind of reaction over a dish. It was her favorite too, a cod fillet with lemon and orange. All Sesshomaru could do was nod as he took another bite.

That night after she cleaned up it was well into the middle of the night. She walked wearily to her bedroom and slipped off her cloths, replacing them with an extra large t-shirt. Just as she was coming back from brushing her teeth she was pulled into Sesshomaru's room. He pulled her under his covers and settled in beside her with his arm around her waist pulling her closer. Kagome might have protested if she wasn't so tired, but she doubted she would have anyways. They soon fell into a deep sleep full of kinky dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I know this isn't exactly a very long chapter...but I'm going to update again on Wednesday bcuz i'm leaving Thursday and won't be back for about a week and a half. So sorry guys! But i hope u like this chapter, without furter ado here it is! BTW i don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it. The only things i own are my kick-arse snowboard and my hillbilly =B hehe XD**

Kagome woke up with a start. Where was she? Oh yeah, she was in Sesshomaru's room. He wasn't there so she decided he was probably already up. She decided to go get some clothes to take a shower. She got her black denim skirt and a white and blue layered tank top, along with some black flip flops. She walked over to the bathroom, too tired to notice the shower was running already.

She opened the door and set her clothes down on the counter and quick ran to the kitchen to make some coffee. She thought it was a little weird that she didn't see Sesshomaru. She went back to the bathroom and opened the door just in time to see Sesshomaru, with nothing but a towel on. He smirked at her and went passed the stunned girl to his room.

She quickly went into the shower and tried to get him out of her mind. She was imagining him with his sexy maroon demon markings, going down past his towel. She was pulling off the towel and licking down the markings. '_No!! Why am I thinking about this? I wasn't even this way with Inuyasha!!'. _She still thought about him.

Sesshomaru was smirking all the way back to his bedroom. He could smell her arousal from here. She definatly wanted him, but because of her morals wouldn't let her fantasies come true. Damn her morals, damn them to hell. He pulled on his jeans and a white DC shirt.

He walked out into the kitchen, and coffee was waiting for him there. He poured himself some, but decided he didn't want the sugar that morning. Her sweet taste was still lingering in his mouth. Just then she decided to come out of the bathroom, and he wanted nothing more than to rip off that skirt. She blushed.

"Morning, how'd you sleep last night?" She asked trying to start a convorsation. He stared down into his coffee, then straight into her eyes.

"Better than i have in a very long time." She blushed even more. She quickly grabbed her bag and started making breakfast. Her cell phone rang.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" She asked. She heard crying on the other end of the phone.

"Kagome, I was wondering if you could meet at my place for lunch. I need to talk to you." She said sniffling.

"Of course. I'll be over there in like ten minutes. Is that okay?" Kagome asked. It took alot to make her best friend cry.

"Yeah. . .if it's not too much trouble. Bye." She hung up her phone.

"I've got to go soon. I'll meet you in class okay?" Kagome said as she turned off the stove and gave him some pancakes. He took them and watched her leave. Whoever had started this mess was going to pay. Whatever had stressed that woman had made Kagome angry.

Sango hugged her friend after she burst through the door. She led her friend to the couch.

"Kagome, Miroku is in the hospital. It's all my fault." She said crying into her friends shoulder.

"No it's not Sango. What happened in here?" Kagome asked as she took note of her surroundings. There were burn marks all over the place and some police marks by the kitchen.

"After you left, we started to play poker. Not strip, but just regular. Then Inuyasha and Kikyo came. We're not even demons, but the nasty smell of sex came along with them. They went into his bedroom and started. . .well you know. Her moans were terrible and were becoming really loud. Some of the neighbors started to call, complaining. So Miroku went and knocked on the door."

She cried when she said his name. "Kikyo stormed out, naked. He looked away, and then she started to scream at him for inturrupting them. I went over and they started to argue. She sent energy beams at us, and she got him. We went over to the kitchen to call the police, but that only made it worse. She shot tons of them at us. I only got a few, but Miroku got more. Most of them were to his chest. She grabbed a knife and stabbed him in the arm. He didn't fight back, only trying to protect me.

After she did that she threw on some clothes, grabbed Inuyasha and they fled. The police and medics came, they took both of us to the hospital. They released me in the middle of the night, but Miroku is still there. I have to stay here, to make sure nobody messes with the crime scene. They said Miroku is going to be okay, but I havn't seen him. Kagome? Can you go and see him for me?" She said tears still welled up in her eyes.

"Of course Sango. I'll call you as soon as I know. I'll see you at lunch." Kagome said as she hugged her friend. Sango nodded and let her leave.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked on her cell phone. Their first class was about to begin.

"Kagome, where are you?" He asked. He was sort of pissed off that she wasn't here.

"I'm at the hospital." She started, but didn't have the time to finish.

"What are you doing there? What happened? Are you okay?" He asked a string of questions.

"I'm just visting a friend. I'm okay. Can you tell the professor? I really need to stay here right now." She reassured him. He let out a silent sigh.

"Yeah. I'll call you later." He said. '_She's okay. Thank Kami.'_

"Thanks alot. See ya." She said and hung up. Sesshomaru went and cleared things up with the professor and spent the whole time thinking of her. Who was this friend? Did she know them well?

"Miroku, can you hear me?" Kagome said softly into his ear. His eyes slowly opened. He smiled lightly and then became tense.

"Where's Sango? Is she alright?" The fear and worry was clear in his raspy voice.

"Yes, she's fine. She wants to be here by your side more than anything. She was released late last night, and now she has to stay at the crime scene. You can use my cell phone if you want to talk to her." Kagome said holding the phone out. He took hold of it like it was a candy bar, and he hadn't eaten in a month. She went out into the hallway so he could talk to her privatly.

She couldn't help but let her mind wander to the phone call she had with Sesshomaru. Was he really worried about her? Inuyasha always talked about how much he hated humans and hanyos. But then why would he have kissed her? He must care about her, at least a little bit. She absentmindedly walked back into Miroku's room.

"Kagome are you okay? You look a little distant." Miroku said holding out her phone. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine, just thinking. Do you know when you're being released? I'll drive you back home." She offered as she took her phone back.

"They said soon. The doctor just has to get my perscription, then I can leave. Sango said that the police took over, she's just about to leave for my place." Miroku said as the doctor came in. He talked to Miroku for a minute and then turned to Kagome.

"Will you be Mr. Houshi's escort home? If you are then he needs to be found a wheel chair. It's hospital policy." He explained rolling his eyes. Obviously he thought it was a stupid rule. Kagome nodded and smiled at Miroku, non verbally saying she would be back soon. She went out to her car and got him some cloths and then went back in to find him a wheelchair.

"Where did you find that shirt? I've been looking for it for weeks." He exclaimed as he went to go change his cloths. She smiled guiltily at him.

"When you and Sango crashed at my place you left these. I've been meaning to get them back to you, really." She stammered. He playfully glared at her.

"Right. You probably never washed it and kept it to do twisted things to it." Before she could say anything he was in the bathroom. Her mouth flew open. He was back in about a minute. He sat down in his wheelchair and Kagome wheeled him out. Halfway to the elevators they found an abandoned one.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Miroku said. She nodded and placed herself in the wheelchair. They raced all the way to the elevators, Kagome barely beating him.

"You cheated. I'm injured." He said overly dramatic.

"Sure, you're just jealous of my mad skills!" She said as she hopped off and they went to her car. When they made it to Miroku's place Sango was waiting at the front porch. Kagome just waved to her and let the couple reunite. Sango swung into his arms, nearly knocking him over as they kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all, well this will be my last post for about 2 weeks. Thanks for everything that you guys do for me like all the reviews and favorites and subscriptions ^_^ ur awesome! yes you! Also, I'm really sorry that it's so short...I'll make it up to you guys when I get back I promise! Anyways I don't own Inuyasha or Buckcherry's song 'Crazy Bitch'. The only things I own are my new Scooby Doo coloring book and of course my hillbilly =B hehe LATERS!**

"Kikyo, what the hell did you do to him?! I've known him for a long time, and you probably killed him!! You can go on your own, I'm going back to help him." Inuyasha said as he opened his car door. He tried to get out but felt a pull on him. Kikyo was using her pristess powers on him, restraining him. He slashed out at her. He almost hit her, but he couldn't. She flinched slightly, and he took his chance. He ran out of the car.

When he was sure she wouldn't be able to pull on him again he began to walk. He pulled out his iPod. He heard one of his favorite songs, 'Crazy Bitch' by Buckcherry.

Break me down,  
you got a lovely face,  
we're going to your place  
now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud,  
getting fucking laid,  
you want me to stay  
but I got to make my way

Hey! You're a crazy bitch,  
but you fuck so good I'm on top of it.  
When I dream I'm doing you all night,  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on.

Hey! You're a crazy bitch,  
but you fuck so good I'm on top of it.  
When I dream I'm doing you all night,  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on.

_'Funny, that sounds alot like Kikyo. I never really liked her, but she was willing to give it up, good.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he got back to his apartment. The police were there. One spotted him and caught up to him.

"Sir, do you know what happened here?" The rather young officer asked him. Inuyasha bowed his head.

"I was there when it happened."

"Hey Kagome. How'd it go with Sesshomaru yesterday?" Ayame asked as they walked to their class. Kagome blushed remembering how close they were last night, but remained silent.

"Okay, I guess I'll just assume the worst." Ayame said narrowing her eyes playfully. Kagome's mouth turned into an 'o'. Ayame's eyes did the same.

"Is that what you did all night? Must be muscle memory." She said and started laughing uncontrolably. Kagome punched her in the arm, making her squeel.

"No, I don't even think I love him." Kagome's mind was screaming at her. '_Don't be such a baka. Of course you love him, don't try and hide it.'_ Kagome rolled her eyes at the voice inside of her head.

"Well sorry for asking. I was just curious, geez." Ayame said and turned away. Kagome put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ayame, it wasn't directed at you. It's just the stupid voice inside of my head." Kagome said as she conked herself in the forhead. Ayame looked confused.

"Kagome? Is that voice just coming on it's own?" Ayame asked, not wanting to believe it.

"Yeah, now that you mention it. I don't see what that has to do with anything though." Ayame took her hands in her own.

"Kagome, you need to come at peace with yourself. It'll only hurt more. I'll talk to you more about it at lunch." Ayame said as their classes began.

During lunch Kagome was constantly looking at Ayame, to see if she would start the convorsation back up. Lunch was almost over so Kagome went up to bat.

"Ayame, are you hiding something from me?" Ayame sighed.

"Kagome, the question is are you hiding something from yourself? Do you love Sesshomaru? Don't you dare lie to me." Ayame said completly serious. Kagome bowed her head.

"Yes, it's just that the first time I saw him. I knew we would be together forever. It's so hard to explain, but I'm not sure if he wants me back, he just. . .i don't know." Ayame giggled at the clueless girl. Kagome gave her a death glare.

"I don't really know what is so funny about this." She said with a scowl.

"Kagome, of course he loves you back. Nobody has **ever** been shown any kind of compassion in front of other people. Especially a human. There is an obvious attraction both of you have for each other. I don't know if you believe in soulmates, but I think you're Sesshomaru's." Ayame smiled knowingly as Kagome's face brightened.

"Wait, then what was that little voice?" Kagome asked. She was overwhelmed, but wanted to know what the voice was.

"I think it's just your conciense. At first I thought you might have had some demon in you, then it would be your inner beast. But you obviously aren't a demon." Ayame chuckled. Kagome's sweat dropped. She wasn't demon, but now she was crazy.

"See ya later, I've got some things to do today." Kagome said.

"But we both have class. Kagome are you going to skip?" Ayame said like a mad mother. Kagome just laughed at how strickt she was being.

"No mom, I have an excuse. This is the only day. I was going to go see Sango and Miroku." Ayame gave her a glare, but then softened and gave her a small hug.

"Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow." She said as she grabbed her pack and left. Kagome smiled at her demon friend as Kouga went up to her. He wrapped a hand around her waist, getting a giggle from Ayame who turned as red as her hair.

Kagome knocked on the door to Miroku's apartment. There was no answer so she decided that they must have gone out. She was on her way to her apartment when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked not looking at who it was.

"Kagome, I'm at the police station." Kagome froze. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Can you come and get me out. Come on Kagome, this is my only phone call." He pleaded with her. She mumbled something inaudible into the phone and hung up. She did a u-turn on the road and sped down to the police station.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope everyone likes this chapter, sorry it's not all that long...but i tried ^_^' Once again I'll express how this is the worst story that I've posted on here and that my others are SO much better (and not to mention longer). I have a new SesshXKag out called She WILL Be Mine, and it's so much better than this, i swear! Anyways thanks so much to anyone and everyone who reads this, i love you all! Also I don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it, i only own my hillbilly =B**

"I can't believe you had the nerve to call me." Kagome said to the man sitting in the cell before her.

"Kagome, you were the only person I knew would come." He sighed. Her eyes burned with hatred.

"What?! Me, the person whose heart you broke into a billion pieces?! Why the hell would you think I would just come to save you?!" She yelled. He looked like he was about to kill himself from the pain his ears were suffering.

"Can we just talk about this after you bail me out?" He pleaded her. She gave him an evil smirk.

"Who said I was bailing you out?" He looked dumbstruck, with his mouth hanging open.

"But. . .you. . .are you kidding me?" He stumbled through his sentence.

"Nope. I've had enough of your shit. I think I'm going to let you stay here. Even if I wanted to I don't exactly have six hundred dollars on me. If I'm in a good mood later I might call your father." She said narrowing her eyes with a devlish smile.

"Kagome, you know he would kill me if he found out. He likes **you** better than he likes me." He said and she nodded in agreement.

"Yep, I know exactly what I'm doing. I'll be seeing you around. Maybe not." She said as he saw her walk out of the door. He hung his head down in defeat.

"Seems like you're out of luck." The officer guarding him said. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and layed down on the old matress. Might as well get comfortable, he planned on staying there a while.

~O*N*E*L*I*T*T*L*E*T*H*I*N*G~

"Hello?" Touga said picking up his cell phone.

"Hello Touga." Kagome said sweetly.

"Kagome, nice to hear from you again!" He stated happily. Kagome was like a daughter to him, even though she had no relations to the family she would still pay the occasional visit over to the estate. "How have you been dear?"

"I've been doing really good thanks. But I actually called for a reason." She said a little nervously.

"Kagome, why don't you just come over here? We can talk about it here. I also heard that you share a dorm with Sesshomaru. Would you ask him if he would like to come over too?" He said cheerfully

"Well actually. . ."

"Great I'll see you when you get here, bye." He said and hung up. She sighed, there really was no arguing with that man. She loved him like a father still.

She pulled into her driveway to see that Sesshomaru was already home. She walked in and saw him on his phone. She gave him a signal she needed to talk to him and walked to her room. She flopped face first onto her bed and shut her eyes. Suddenly she was not alone on the bed. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru giving her his sexy smile and leaned down to her ear.

"What exactly did you want to speak with me about?" He whispered huskily in her ear. She shivered much to his pleasure. She then sighed.

"Your idiot brother is in jail." She said rubbing her temples. He growled in annoyance and got up pulling her with him. "Your father is expecting us at his house too."

"Shit. Let's just get this over with." He said as he kissed her. "So we can get back to what we were going to do in the first place."

She gave him a sensual smile and led him out the door. She got herself ready and came out looking like she belonged in the huge mansion they would be going to. The trip there was mostly silent, save a small conversation about classes.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru! How are you?" Touga said as he pulled them into a hug. He sniffed the air and raised one eyebrow at them. "Why is your scent on Kagome?"

"We are together now father." He said like it was a regualr occurance. Touga pulled Kagome in a chocking hug.

"We have another chance to have you in the family?! This is terrific news!" He exclaimed as he led them to the kitchen where some servents were preparing their dinner.

"Actually Touga, there is another reason that we came here." Kagome said, some shame in her voice. "Inuyasha is in jail right now. I would have bailed him out, but I didn't have the money." She said bowing her head. He came over and put his clawed hand under her chin to make her look at him.

"It's okay Kagome. I already know about him, I happen to know the officer who apprehended him." He said giving her a warm smile. She immediatly relaxed.

"Well now that we've gone through that, how about we have dinner?" He said changing the mood back to his cheery self. They met Izaiyo there and sat down to have dinner.

"So, when do you plan on marking her Sesshomaru?" He asked as if he was just asking about the weather. Kagome almost choked on her steak.

"Father, this is hardly the time to be discussing the matter. And you would be one of the last people to be informed on the matter." Sesshomaru said giving his father an icy look. Touga put up his hands showing he meant no offense.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was such a terrible idea." He said giving Kagome a wink. She blushed a dark red color.

The rest of the evening was quite uneventful. They would talk about their schooling, or how things were going with Touga's business. The time came when the couple decided to take their leave.

"Thank you Touga. I had a really nice time." She said as she hugged her father like figure.

"You're always welcome back Kagome. Do not hesitate to give us a call." He said as he led them out to their car.

"Good bye father." Sesshomaru said with his monotone voice. They entered his Dodge Viper and there was an uncomfortable silence there to meet them.

"Would it really be so terrible to be my mate?" He said raising an eyebrow to her, smirking. She leaned into his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"I guess I might just have to find out." She said as she let her hand place itself on his chisled chest. Her meer touch sent shivers down his spine.

"I guess we will." He replied before driving off.


	12. Chapter 12

**What's up peoples? Sorry it's been a while, but i got like two other stories besides this one and they take up ALOT of my time. Also, my summer is nearly over and i've been trying to have as much fun as possible lol And yes, I know that this chapter isn't very long at all...but don't send me any messages or comments telling me about it. Cuz i get pissed and don't update for a while -_- Hopefully school doesn't interfere with my stories too much, but I already know what i want to do this chapter so it will be coming out soon ^_^ much love to you all, and please keep reading and reviewing! BTW i don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated, Rumiko Takahashi does. I only own my hillbilly =B lol**

"That stupid little bitch. This was all her fault." Spat the fuming Kikyo, driving into the night. It was the second day without sleep for her.

"Sure it was that damn man who started it, but she probably told him to. What kind of a pussy makes some man do her dirty work. She probably even made Inuyasha come back to her, the little tramp!!" She exclaimed angrily as she pulled over fast to get a coffee.

She slammed her door shut and walked into the small store. She quickly filled the car up with gas, and payed for her things. The cashier thought she was slightly suspicious looking, but just thought he was being too paranoid. She gave him a sweet reassuring smile, calming him down.

"Why does one such as me be forced to communicate with such filth?" She said rolling her eyes. She was now in her car and speeding off. "I'm going to kill her for all she has done to me. I the great Kikyo, will not be insulted that way. I will get my revenge on you," She smiled evilly before ripping up a small picture.

"Kagome."

O*N*E*L*I*T*T*L*E*T*H*I*N*G

"Father, I swear I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha pleaded with Touga. His father shot him daggers.

"Didn't do anything? If you didn't do anything then you wouldn't be in jail. You should have stayed clear of that bitch in the first place." He said as he began to walk towards an officer.

"Father please, just bail me out. I'll do anything!" He said now gripping the bars of his cell. Touga was in front of him the moment the last word slipped from his mouth.

"You need to learn your lesson. I'm leaving you here until your trial, maybe then you'll understand." He said as he pulled his finger back from in front of Inuyasha's face.

"Are you ready to leave sir?" The guard asked. He nodded stiffly and waited to be let out. When he made it to his car he let out a stressfull sigh.

"I don't want to do this to you my son. But you need to learn your lesson."

O*N*E*L*I*T*T*L*E*T*H*I*N*G

"Kagome, what are you saying? I thought you weren't ready." Sesshomaru said looking confused at the woman in his car. She closed her eyes and gave a shy smile.

"Sess, what are you saying?" She asked.

"Kagome, I don't know what the hell you've done to me. We've hardly even got to know each other. Yet I can barely control my inner demon." He admitted slightly embarassed. She didn't hessitate to reach over and kiss him powerfully.

"I feel the same way. I'm saying I want to be with you, but I think we need to slow down just a little bit." He chuckled at her answer. She kissed his demon marked cheek.

"What?" She said trailing kissed over to his mouth.

"I havn't figured it out yet." She glared daggers at him, in a playfull demenor.

"How about we just go home already. I miss your sheets, they're too damn soft." She said as she leaned back in her own seat. He nodded and sped off towards their apartment.

The trip was spent in a silent bliss. Neither one wanted their peaceful silence to end, yet they had so many things to say. Finally Kagome spoke up, much to her own displeasure.

"So tell me about yourself. You did say we hardly know each other." She teased as she played with a strand of his soft hair.

"What do you wish to know? Every question you ask I am entitled to an answer back from you. Do we have a deal?" She placed a finger to her cheek mock thinking.

"Well. . .okay! So, what's your favorite color?" She asked, and gained a 'you can't be serious' look from her companion.

"Fine, my favorite color is blue. And yours?" He asked rebounding her question back to her.

"Well, I like pink but then green is really pretty too. I don't know, I've never actually thought about it much." She admitted. He just smiled at her and her antics. They questioned each other with this mindless trivia for the whole ride back. When they arrived back he went to her door and helped her out. Walking side by side into their home Kagome lay her head down on Sesshomaru's shoulder, which immediately made her even more tired. He used his demonic speed to thrust her into his arms bridal style.

"Thanks, but I think I can walk. It's only a few more steps." She giggled, but her body protested this immediatly. Her eyelids became heavy and her head lolled to the side straight onto his hard chest muscles. He smiled down at the angel in his arms and walked all the way back to their dorm room. One inside he took off her jacket and lay her down onto his bed for the second night in a row.


	13. Chapter 13

**Oooooh DRAMA TIME! bruhaha xD sorry the chapter isn't that long, but i hope that u enjoy it :D i'll update really soon i promise! *hugs all* thanks for reviewing and being supportive :3 ur the best! anyways, enjoy! BTW I don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated, Rumiko Takahashi does. I only own my hillbilly =B teehee!**

"Come on Kagome, you need to get ready." Sesshomaru said while shaking her in his bed.

"Just five more minutes. . ." She said in one huge yawn.

"Kagome, you have to go and testify against Kikyo today. Come on, if you don't get up soon I'm going to have to make breakfast." He smirked, he knew that would make her get up. Sure enough she tiredly slumped out of bed.

"You owe me. I'll be in the shower." She mumbled as she tried to make it to the bathroom. Halfway there she about fell on her face. Luckily Sesshomaru caught her right before she hit. He helped her on the way to the bathroom.

"Need any help in there?" He asked seductively. She just rolled her eyes.

She stepped into the steaming shower and began to wash her hair. It had been almost two months since Inuyasha had been put in jail. They had found Kikyo three weeks ago in an old motel about 4 hours away from Tokyo. Inuyasha had been let out less than a week later.

"Kagome, hurry up!" Sesshomru yelled through the door. "Or am I going to have to get you out myself?" Once again she rolled her eyes. Who knew he could be such a pervert?

"I'll be out in a minute!" She yelled back. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had an amazing boyfriend who actually respected her. She still wasn't ready to become his mate yet, and he was fine with it. Sometimes she would think that he would leave her for that, but he would always calm her fears.

She came out in a small towel and walked over to her bedroom. She decided a knee length black shirt and white buton-up shirt would probably be appropriate. After drying her hair and putting on some light make up she put her hair into a messy bun.

Sesshomaru met her halfway to the kitchen and just stared at her. _'She looks so beautiful today. Once again, she has proven that she is better than any demoness.'_

"How do I look?" She said as she twirled around, making her skirt fly up a bit. He growled slightly.

"What is it?" She asked worried. Last time someone growled at her, it was when Inuyasha broke up with her. Her fears were once again quickly put to rest.

"I'm just mad that I can't have all of you." He said as he went up to her and started kissing her neck. She moaned, making her neck vibrate against his mouth. He slowly made his way up to her mouth and pulled her into a hungry kiss. Sesshomaru nipped at her lower lip, and she slowly started to open her mouth.

"You're such a tease." She whispered huskily into her mouth. She gripped onto the back of his neck and him with her hips. They both were having a wonderful time, just enjoying each other until Kagome's eyes suddently bolted open. She pulled away slightly.

"Come on Sessh, we're gonna be late for the trial." She said as she tried to get free. He just gripped her tighter.

"Screw the trial." He said kissing her neck once more. This time she was succesful at pulling away. She gripped his hand and pulled him out the door. He was pouting as he was driving.

"Sessh, you know that I wanted to stay just as bad as you." She said and giggled.

"What's so funny?" He grumbled at her. She caressed his face with her hand.

"You're hot when you pout." She giggled and looked out the window again.

"Yeah, well you're always hot." He said and gripped her thigh, causing her to jump slightly.

She held his and and guided it higher. He looked at her about to scold her. She then brought his hand up to her mouth and began to lick one of his fingers. She sucked on it slightly. Sesshomaru was getting pretty hard, just then she let it drop back in between the seats.

He looked at her and glared. "Tease." He said while smirking at her. She gave her most innocent look while pointing to herself.

"Me? You must be thinking of someone else." Just then they arrived at the courthouse. There was the cheif of police standing at a podium trying to answer questions of the many reporters.

"Is there usually this much publicity?" Kagome asked as he took her out of the car.

"No, and that's what worries me." He said as they walked up to a reporter. Kagome tapped on her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but why are there all these reporters?" She asked very confused.

"Didn't you know? The woman on trial escaped last night." She said then pushed her way trying to get closer to the cheif. Just that second her phone recieved a text message. She opened it and read it. Kagome's face turned pale.

"Kagome what's wrong? Why are you so worried?" Sesshomaru asked. He shakily handed him her phone.

_Kagome, nice 2 talk 2 u again. U have no idea how much i have been trying 2 find you. I'm sure u know that i've escaped already, but let me tell u something u don't know. i'm coming after u. u can run and u can hide, but always know that i WILL find u. u've made my life hell, and now it's your turn. Kikyo_

Sesshomaru almost crushed her phone he was so angry. His eyes started to bleed crimson. Kagome gripped onto him and cried into his shoulder. That made him revert back to normal and he held her.

"Sessh, I'm scared." She whispered softly into him. He just stroked her hair and spoke comforting words to her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Fuck, how the hell did she get out?!" Touga yelled at the chief of police. They cringed at the volume in his voice.

"We believe it was because of her miko powers. I assure you that we are doing everything we can to find her." He said as calmly as he could.

"You fucking better be!! Now my future daughter in law is in danger!! Didn't you read the message the bitch sent her?!" He was getting a little out of control, his eyes bleeding a dangerous shade of red.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on his fathers shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Father, this is no time to get worked up. If we're going to help Kagome we need to keep our composure." He said. There was a meeting held with Touga, Sesshomaru, and important police figures.

Touga turned and glared at his son. He looked like he was about to hit him, but refrained from doing so because of the woman in front of him.

"Touga please. Don't do this, I'm scared enough, I don't need you transforming too." She said as she sat back down by Sesshomaru. Touga bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm just worried about you. If the bitch can escape from our best prison, then. . ." He stopped when he saw the worry in her eyes. He walked over to the shuddering girl and took her in his arms. She kept strong and merely hugged him back. When he let go she walked back over to Sesshomaru. She bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Can we leave now? I don't think there's much we can do." He nodded and stood up.

"We're going to take our leave. Inform us if anything happens." He said in his monotone voice. It was still, emotionless. Kagome hated that voice.

"Why do you always talk like that?" She asked as soon as they were driving back to the mansion. Everyone had agreed that she would be safer there.

"To show emotion is to show weakness." He answered calmly. She was the one exception to his emotional sheild. She had the power to make the walls around his heart come crumbling down. And these walls were very solid.

"Sessh," she said gripping his hand, "I'm glad you show emotion to me. It makes me feel like you trust me." He grinned slightly as he pulled into the driveway.

He helped her out of the car and led her in front of a door. She looked at him in puzzlement. He gave her a little smirk as she recognized which door it was. It was the one leading into the room where they first met. After getting an approving look from Sesshomaru Kagome slowly turned the handle and looked inside. She gasped. It had changed so much.

The carpet had been torn out and been replaced with wooden floors decorated with many soft tapestries. The walls were painted a warm golden color with blood red designs near the ceiling. The windows were now laced with thick red curtains, which were drawn back letting in the light of the sunset.

"Sessh, it's beautiful." Kagome got out as she wandered into the room. He smiled at her wonderment. Her clothing clashed with the room terribly. The bright blue tube top and khaki short shorts contrasted with the warm colors of the room. She suddenly turned around and ran at him. He was stunned and barely was able to catch her as she flung herself into his arms.

"Kagome, I wanted to show you how much you have changed me. Once only one small part of this room had any color to it, and now the whole thing is bathed in it. Much like my love for you." He ended, millimeters between their lips. She dove in first and captured his lips with her own. He liked her taking dominance for once, but wouldn't let it stay that way for long.

He hungrily took over her mouth and clamied it as his. He explored her every curve of her mouth, savoring her taste in his mouth. She tasted of sweet red strawberries. He let her go and burried his face in her hair. Kami, she smelled just as good as she tasted. Her scent was of no other, simply unique as herself. It was like the juices of a ripe melon infused with plum and something else undefinable.

Kagome grabbed his hair and pulled him so she could look him in the eyes.

"Sessh, I love you." She said blissfully. He was shocked at first because he could smell no trace of a lie on her. She became uncomfortable with the silence and slowly pulled away. He snapped out of his trance and pulled her into his chest. He tilted her chin up with a clawed finger and said the words that made her heart melt.

"Kagome, I love you and only you. Now and for eternity." It was Kagome's turn to be shocked. Nobody had ever said anything like that to her before. She got over it quicker than her partner had though. Kagome kissed his jaw line and the top of his neck. His demon markings on his opposite cheeck were being traced with her delicate fingers. Just then the door swung open. There stood Touga looking like he was going to have a stroke.

"Well now I knew why you two weren't answering. I'd been calling for the past five minutes." He said with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. Kagome blushed a deeper red than the silken sheets. She quickly detangled herself from Sesshomaru and rushed to the bathroom mumbling about a bath. When the door slammed shut Sesshomaru glared at his father.

"Way to wreck a mood." He said staightening his shirt out. His father just chuckled.

"Sorry to inturrupt. But I will let you know that I want grandchildren soon. I'm not getting any younger you know." He said leaning on the door.

"Have you forgotten you're a demon? You'll live for hundereds of years more." Sesshomaru scoffed.

"So when do you plan on taking her as your mate?" He said as if it were the most casual thing to speak of. Sesshomaru wiped his face with his hand.

"Mind your own business old man." He said as he began to escort him out of his room. Touga chuckled and brushed off his hands, leaving the room with more dignity. Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes and shut the door, making sure to lock it.

He made his way over to the bathroom door and tried to open it. He quickly figured out it was locked and picked it with one of his claws. He opened it to reveal Kagome sitting on the edge of the rather large bathtub. She was fully clothed and there was no water running.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She relaxed when she heard his voice and leaned into him.

"I'm just dissapointed is all." She said and bowed her head. He turned her around in his arms and looked at her confused.

"Dissapointed in what?" He asked timidly.

"In myself. I want to be with you forever as your mate. But I'm afraid as long as Kikyo is out there. . .I won't be able to." She said sadly turning her head away looking out the window at two blue birds fluttering around.

"Why is that?"

"I'm afraid that if I become your mate, that. . .she'll try and hurt you to get to me. I know it doesn't sound very practical, but who knows what her twisted mind could come up with. She already put one of my dear friends in the hospital." She said as she began to cry. He held her tighter and wiped away her tears as they came.

"I would never let her hurt you. Or me for that matter. But if it will make you happier, then we will rid her of the world. Just to make you happier." He said giving her a stern look. She giggled and gave him a loving kiss.

O*N*E*L*I*T*T*L*E*T*H*I*G*N

Meanwhile Kikyo was sitting in her car. Her hands gripped onto the steering wheel she made her way back into the city of Tokyo. She had made sure to disguise her identity well, wearing sunglasses and dying her hair. She finally hit her destination and walked out in high stelleto heels. Sitting at a table in a cafe was her accomplise.

"Good to see you again Naraku. How long has it been?" She asked sitting opposite him. He chuckled and looked up at her from his coffee.

"Too long. Now staight to the point. Is the plan in order?" He said staring daggers into her with his evil red eyes. She winced slightly at his gaze, but not enough to let him know.

"Yes, all I have to do is press 'send' and everything will be in order." She said showing him the message on her phone. He read it over and nodded his head in approval.

**YES!! i finally updated xD so so sorry for the long wait! i have valid, but you guys don't wanna hear them so whatever hahaha hope u all like! i'll try and update sooner i promise ^-^' till next time, laters!!! BTW i don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated, Rumiko Takahashi does T.T**


	15. Chapter 15

"Sesshomaru, it's been two weeks. I'll be fine, I just need to go and get something from the apartment." Kagome said as she kissed his cheek.

"Kagome, I don't feel comfortable with you leaving. Can't this wait for one day, or until my meeting is over?" Sesshomaru pleaded with her, pulling her down into his lap. She giggled and looked him in the eyes.

"Sessh. I. WILL. BE. FINE. And no, it can't wait, I need to go and get it as soon as I can."

"Can't someone go and get it for you? I'd feel better if you would let me do that." He said pulling her close. His eyes were pleading with everything they had. She had to break the gaze before she gave in.

"No, I hid it. I'm the only one that would be able to find it. And besides, I havn't even had **any** time to myself. It'll be good for me. Trust me, you'll like what I'm bringing home too." She whispered sensually in his ear. He reluctantly let her get up. She pulled him up by his tie.

"Now come on, you need to get to that meeting." He groaned and slowly got up out of his office chair.

"When I went into business I didn't know that the meetings would be so pointless and dull." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. She contained herself from jumping him right there. She was having enough trouble trying to keep down her arousal for him.

She walked out of the room swaying her hips. Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder how she looked under those clothes. Sure they had been going out for a while and they loved each other, but they still hadn't mated. Kagome looked so beautiful, even in the non-sexy clothing she was wearing. She was wearing baggy blue sweatpants and a slightly tighter white hoodie with her hair up in a high pony tail. She turned around suddenly.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," she walked over and kissed him quickly on the lips once. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now hurry so you can come back to me." He said and slapped her ass as she left. She gave him a playful glare and walked off to her car.

Kikyo wasn't always like this. At one time she actually was kind and helped people. Now all she lived for was hurting people. When the situation came up with Kagome she knew just who to call. When she had first met Inuyasha she knew that she had to have him. After the incident she decided that she needed some help. She decided to call a very succesful businessman. A rival to Inuyasha's father.

Naraku was always out to destroy his rival company and to take full control over Japan. This was the perfect opportunity for the both of them. While Kikyo hurt and tortured the girl, Naraku would make them give up their company to him. Everything was set up now. All that was left to do was capture Kagome and send the message.

Kikyo saw Kagome pull up to her apartment. Perfect. She would wait outside for her, and then she would put the plan into action finally.

Kagome pulled up. She couldn't help but feel a little aprehensive. Kikyo was still out there, and who knows what her synical mind could come up with. She made her way to the door and fumbled with her keys. When she finally got in she was welcomed with a musty house. The sight made her want to cry. All of their furniture was gone, along with all of their other belongings.

She slowly trudged her way to her once bedroom. Once again she was greeted to a bare room. She made her way over to her closet and opened the door. There it was, her secret hiding place. It was a lone poster, but behind it was a small compartment.

She slowly opened it hoping it was still there. And there it was, a small pink bag labeled 'Victoria's Secret'. She smiled to herself. Tonight she planned to finally mate with Sesshomaru. She didn't care if she was married or not, she loved him and was sick of waiting. Inside was a small pink robe, that was very low. Then there was a black lace thong, and a black corsette. The corsette was very tight and had hot pink silken trim, along with matching strings going up the front.

Kagome remembered the day she had gone shopping. It was the day she had met Sesshomaru. Her and Sango had gone to the mall to cheer her up. After hours of finding nothing suitable, Sango had drug her into the rather large Victoria's Secret store. That was the first thing she saw, and she was immediately drawn to it. After trying the outfit on, she was convinced that it was made for her.

She never imagined that she would wear it, but now she was just itching to slip into it. She grabbed the small package and put it in the bag she brought. She took one last look around the room and then walked into Sesshomaru's. She remembered all the nights they had slept together in this very room. She would stand outside his door until he got fed up and told her to get in. She would jump onto the bed and cuddle up to his chest until they both fell asleep.

It hurt her to leave, but she knew it was for the best. Still it was hard to leave all those fond memories behind. A single tear dropped down onto the floor. Kagome slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the house. After throwing her bag into the trunk she walked around to the drivers door. All of a sudden she felt herself get bashed in the back of the head, then saw black.

Touga was getting rather bored with this meeting. He looked over to his son and noticed that he was too. It was a simple proposal for a new building on the southern part of the island. It wasn't very well planned out, and was most definatly going to get shot down. He sighed heavily and put his hand up signiling for the presenter to stop. He shut up immediately, obviously terrified of the powerful demon.

"I just don't think this is worth my time. Come back later when you and your colegues have something better to show me." And with that he nodded towards the door. Everyone filed out except for Sesshomaru.

"Father, are these meetings always so dull?" He asked stretching his long legs. Touga got up as well straightening his suit.

"About half and half. Where is Kagome? I was going to take her into town today."

"She insisted she went to our apartment to get something." He chuckled when he saw the worried face on his father's face. "Don't worry, I sent someone to tail her. A rather illusive panther demon."

"Good, well why don't you try out my new phone and call her." He said as he began to hand Sesshomaru his phone. Just then it started to vibrate. He pulled it back and saw he was getting a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Sir, Ms. Kagome has been kidnapped. . ." the panther demon tried to explain.

"What?! Are you following them?!" He snapped into the phone.

"Yes. I tried to gather her, but the woman had reinforcements. I'm followed them to the old warehouse by the dock house. I can smell that she's still alive."

"Make sure of it. I'll be there as soon as I can; if need be, go in there and save her." He said glaring at his phone. He hung up. Just then he noticed he had a text message. He opened it cautiously.

_Long time Touga. I have the girl here, and let me tell u, my partner isn't being gentle with her. If u want her back come here, oh and don't try anything or i'll kill her. I'm at my old warehouse. See you soon, Naraku._

"DAMN!!!" He yelled and his eyes turned red. He had dropped his phone and Sesshomaru was quick to pick it up and read it. He crushed the phone in his hands and yelled furiously throwing his head back.

Kagome coughed up blood. Kikyo had been torturing her nonstop ever since she had opened her eyes. Kagome cursed at her and screamed at her at first, but saw that it was pointless. As much as it hurt her when Kikyo would throw energy beams at her, or hit her, she wouldn't cry out. She would not give that whore the satisfaction.

"You ruined my life. I absolutly **hate** you. If it wasn't for Naraku, I would have already killed you. But don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery soon enough. Along with the dogs." Kikyo seethed as she put another blind kick to Kagome's stomach. She cackled at the bruises now on the girl. But the laugh quickly died as another insult was tossed her way.

"You're just jelous, you bitch. That I found love, while you'll be a whore for the rest of your life. Don't worry though, you won't be for much longer." Kagome said as she raised herself up quickly pinning Kikyo to the wall with newfound strength. "And if you **ever** touch Sesshomaru or anyone I love I will put you through so much pain that you will be begging for death!" She said with false calm. Venom was dripping off every word. Kikyo actually showed fear in her eyes. It was quickly replaced with a smirk as she lifted her hand and plunged a needle into Kagome's wrist. Kagome began sinking lower and lower with every second.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to see your precious Sesshomaru one last time before you die." Kikyo spat as she towered over the powerless girl.

**3 man I'm evil hahahaha well guess what everyone? my finger is finally healed and i can type again!! which means ALL of my stories are going to be updated 2night....muahahahaha!! I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter, it's kinda long so..yay? ^-^ remember i wrote this a long time ago, so be gentle.....PS i don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated, Rumiko Takahashi does. Much luv to all reviewers and favorite-ers and readers! *hugz* later!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Slap! **_Was the first thing Kikyo heard when she entered Naraku's office. She didn't even realize it was her being hit until she felt the sting on her cheek.

"Bitch, we were supposed to keep her alive until those wretched dogs got here! If the plan goes amis, I hope you know it'll be your head!" Naraku spat at her, watching as she cowered away from him.

She lifted a shaking hand to her cheek and felt the heat radiating off of it from the slap. God, she hated Naraku. But he was the only one who would help her at a time like this. No matter how much she detested him, she could always rely on him to help her through it. No matter his cruel tactics.

"And we wouldn't want that," he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I'm not done with you yet." Kikyo shivered at the innuendo.

"Now go and make sure that the girl stays alive. Use your miko powers, anything. But make sure that she is kept alive and concious until the Taishos get here." He ended and dismissed her with a 'shoo' motion from his hand. She glared daggers at his back before turning around to go find the dying girl. The injection was surely taking effect, and if she didn't help her then she would most certainly die.

Kikyo finally made it to the room where Kagome was and kneeled down next to her. She had her eyes shut tightly and she was sweating bullets although she was shaking violently. Kikyo furrowed her eyebrows in concentration and placed her hands over Kagome's body. Fortunately she wasn't going to die anytime soon. It gave the dogs pleanty of time to get here.

D*I*F*F*E*R*E*N*T

"This is my fault father, I must go and save her!" Sesshomaru exclaimed in a panic and made a dash towards the door. Unfortunately his father had calculated his move and had beat him there. He held onto his shoulders, temporarily imobilizing him.

"Sesshomaru, you must calm yourself. If you just barge in there blindly you're not going to get anything. I know that Naraku will do anything to get what he wants, so we must come up with a plan." Touga explained to his eldest.

"What do you suggest we do?" Sesshomaru asked after trying to collect himself. He would to anything to get his Kagome back safe in his arms. The two inus discussed a plan and finally decided that Touga would distract and defete Naraku while Sesshomaru got Kagome.

They dashed immediately to the warehouse where their spy had directed them to Kagome. They could visibly see the dark aura surrounding the building. As soon as they stepped out of the car they were rushed upon by several previously hidden youkai. Of course they had defeted them, but it was a setback in their plan.

The two then stormed into the warehouse where they stumbled upon a tragic sight. There on the opposite side of the warehouse was Naraku, and a lifeless Kagome in his arms. Kikyo was on his left side, a glare and a cynicle smirk on her face. Just as Sesshomaru was going to explode with anger Touga spoke.

"What did you do to her?" He asked with a fake calm. In actuality he was just about as angry as Sesshomaru.

"Oh her?" He asked and dropped her on the ground. "Kikyo why don't you explain to our dear guests."

"Gladly. First off, she's not dead if that's what you're thinking. Not yet at least. I personally injected her with youkai blood. Inuyoukai blood." She took a moment of pause, smiling maliciously. "The demon blood is killing her from the inside out. She'll be dead within minutes without an antidote. Ironic, isn't it? Killed by the one thing she loves the most, filty inu demons." Kikyo let out a bitter laugh and kicked the rag doll that was Kagome.

In an instant Sesshomaru had Kikyo pinned to the wall, being held up above the ground by Sesshomaru's hand around her throat. His eyes were glowing a dangerous looking red, and that was the instant that Kikyo began to panic.

"Now now Sesshomaru, you wouldn't want your precious Kagome to die now, would you? Kikyo forgot to mention that she could save Kagome. She could purify all the demon blood out of her system, saving her." He said with a smirk. Touga glared at him, not at all pleased with this turn of events.

"What the hell do you want Naraku, why are you doing this?" Touga demanded, his beast gaining more and more control every second.

"Keep your temper down my friend, I don't ask for much. Just the entirety of your company. I have all the papers right here. Now if you'll only sign them, we'll revive the girl." The half demon proposed. But just then the full fledged demons in the room heard a small cough come from Kagome's seemingly lifeless form.

"Touga," She wheezed, managing to turn her head towards him. "Don't sign...I'll be fine." She said meekly and gave him a smile that was pure Kagome.

"My dear, I could never betray you like that. Give me those damn papers Naraku." Touga said, anger clear in his voice. Naraku gave a triumphant smile and conjured up the documents and a pen, handing them over to the approaching Touga. There was a swirl of emotions in the room; anger, dissapointment, excitement, and fear just to name a few. It was so quiet that they could practically hear the blood rushing through their veins.

Just as the ink was about to touch down onto the paper, Touga suddenly drew it back and brought it down with ferver into one of Naraku's eyes. It caused him to fall back in agony, a scream piercing each of their ears. The older inu then took the opportunity to transform into his beast, a large white dog with a blue stripe on each side of his muzzle. He turned his burning red eyes to the tortured hanyou before enclosing his from in his massive jaws, ripping him to shreds. Sesshomaru took his chance that exact moment to conjure up his poison whip and slice the stunned Kikyo in half.

After Naraku was sure enough dead, Touga transformed back to his humanoid form. Even the large warehouse was barely big enough for him in his canine form. He turned back towards Kagome and saw Sesshomaru alread kneeling over her body, her torso in his arms. He could smell two things that disturbed him. One, tears from his oldest son, something he had never come into contact with. Two, Kagome's scent, but with the smell of death entangling in it.

"I couldn't save her...this is all my fault father! I should have never let her go!" Sesshomaru said, angry with himself and also completely heartbroken. The tears spilled from his eyes as he threw his head back and howled sorrowfully to the now present moon.

"It was an accident Sesshomaru. A terrible _accident_. This is nobody's fault but Naraku and Kikyo's. Kagome would have forgave you son." Touga said, clearly saddened by the death of the human girl.

"No father. Not this time she wouldn't have. She was the most kind and loving person this Earth has ever seen, but who could forgive someone who let them die? Nobody, it's unforgivable." He said and bowed his head. "I'm so sorry Kagome."

"Shut up Sessh..." He heard her mutter quietly and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Oh my God, Kagome! I love you so much, I'm so so sorry, don't ever do that to me again!" He crammed into one big sentence and pulled her closer to his chest.

"I love you too Sesshomaru. And it's not your fault, and even if it was I would have still forgiven you." She said and smiled, still feeling a tad weak. Touga then piped up for the first time since her revival.

"Kagome, your scent. It's...changing." He said, not exactly sure what it meant. Her body then began to pulsate and the space around her glowed dark blue. The two inus stepped back away from her as she laid on the floor, not exactly sure what was happening to her.

All at once it seemed, her body elongated slightly, making her taller than original. Then her hair grew out some, straightening as it did and turning such a dark blue that it almost looked like her old black hair. Her irises then bagan to swirl with color before turning her eyes the most beautiful shade of bright cerulean. Next her two canine teeth elongated and sharpened, turning them into fangs at the exact same moment that her nails turned into sharp claws. Lastly, her face took on a more mature look and a thin dark blue stripe was added to each cheek.

"Kagome, you're...you're a demon now!" Sesshomaru said with disbelief, even her scent was that of a full blood inu demon. Wait, inu demon?

He then picked her up and spun her around with the joy he felt bubbling in his cheast, his fears and misery long forgotten.

"You're a very beautiful demoness Kagome." Touga said and joined in on hugging her once Sesshomaru was done spinning her around.

"Very nice changes, don't you think?" She asked with a wink. "And now, nobody will be able to criticize 'us.'" She told Sesshomaru with a smile before giving him a delicate kiss.

"I couldn't be more proud of you my dear. Instead of killing you, your blood actually embraced the demon blood and _let_ it take over. As far as I know, that has never been acomplished before." He said with a rather large and toothy grin. She laughed at him, but then quickly scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Well, I suppose I got my new sense of smell too. Can we leave? Because I just got a whiff of them," She said pointing at the two mangled bodies. "And they smell absolutly terrible."

The two demons chuckled and escorted her out of the building that changed their lives forever.

**WHOOT! we're getting so close to the end :D i'm so pumped up! sorry this chapter took so long to come out, but i was kicked out of my house for a while and therefore didn't have a computer _ but i'm back now! thanks again to everybody that always reads and reviews, you're all wonderfully kick-ass! also, I was wondering if you guys wanted a lemon or not in this story. i'll be keeping a tally, just tell me in the review if you want one or not ^^ k thanks! Also, I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. T.T**


	17. Chapter 17

"Yeah, things are still going really good with me and Sesshomaru. If they weren't, do you really think that I would put up with it?" Kagome asked with a devilish smile. The two girls sitting with her laughed. Ayame, who was sitting across the outdoor table from her, laughed.

"No, I don't think you would. What about you Sango? How is Miroku?" She asked and took a small sip of her cappuchino.

"Good, I suppose. He's been getting really excited for the wedding." She said with a blush. "I can't believe it's only six weeks away."

"Oh, don't worry too much about it Sango. Prettymuch everything is taken care of already." Kagome said with a reassuring smile.

"Easy for you to say, you havn't had to plan a wedding." Sango said with a pout.

"Excuse me? I prettymuch split the wedding preparations with you half in half! Just because I'm not married doesn't mean a thing." Kagome said with one of her eyebrows raised, a trait she had learned from her mate.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the arguing already! You both have stress, what with Sango getting married and Kagome...well Kagome's just about ready to pop." She ended with a giggle as she pointed to Kagome's extremely pregnant belly.

"Ha ha ha. That was a fake laugh by the way." She said with mock annoyance. "Let's all make fun of Kagome because she's gonna have a baby."

"Whatever. God, when are our orders going to come out? I'm starving! And I'm pretty sure Kagome's going to have a craving attack if she doesn't get her coffee cake soon." Sango said, her stomach making itself known for extra emphasis.

"Um, guys?" Kagome said with worry in her voice. "I think my water just broke."

Both the girl's eyes went wide and they looked down at Kagome's legs, where fluid was dripping down. Below her chair was a small puddle. Ayame immediately took out her car keys and unlocked her car doors. Sango stood up and began helping Kagome out of her chair. Just as she was about ready to hop in the passenger seat of Ayame's car Kagome halted.

"Wait! My coffee cake Sango!" She said with desperation in her voice and she pointed to the confused looking waitress standing at their now empty table. Sango quickly walked over and took the cake from the waitress and handed her some money.

"Keep the change." She said before walking back to Kagome who was now in the car and eagerly waiting for her cake.

*O*L*T*

Sesshomaru's heart rate was speeding up by the minute as he got closer and closer to the hospital Kagome was at. He had just received a frantic phone call from Ayame saying that Kagome's water had just broken and that he needed to meet them at the hospital as soon as possible. So he had immediately flipped his car in the other direction and was speeding to his destination.

As soon as he made it to the hospital he took the first spot he saw and flew out of his car. He ran with all the speed he could muster before seeing the little entourage he was looking for. About to go through the front revolving doors was Kagome who was holding onto both Sango and Ayame, probably struggling through a contraction. He ran up to her immediately.

"Kagome, are you alright? What do you need?" He asked her, not wanting anything to go wrong. She looked up at him with pure pain printed on her face.

"A wheelchair would be nice..." She managed to say as he ushed her into the building. As soon as they were in the lobby he sent Sango off to retreive a wheelchair for his mate. They made their way to the reception desk. The woman was jabbering on her telephone about nothing in particular. Ayame tried to get her attention but the woman just brushed her off.

"I'm busy right now." The annoying woman said before shooing her away. Ayame's face turned bright red in anger and it looked like she was about to claw the woman's face off. However Kagome, always being the pillar of peace, grabbed onto her forearm to stop her from doing so. This time Sesshomaru tried. He ripped the phone away from her ear and slammed it back down onto the receiver. The woman looked at him with an annoyed expression plastered on her face.

"I suggest that you get my mate into a room with a doctor immediately, she's in labor." He snapped at. The woman just narrowed her eyes, but got a clip board out from one of her desk drawers. She handed it to him.

"You need to fill out all these forms first, and I suggest that you all calm down before you have to find another hospital. I won't be treated with disrespect." She snapped at him with an ugly scowl on her face. That was about it for Kagome. With the last strength she had she leaned over the desk just enough to grab the woman's shirt collar.

"Now you listen here." Kagome began in a low menacing voice as she brought the nurse's face closer to her own. "I may be in labor, but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass if you keep on messing with my friends. Do I make myself clear?" She waited for the scared nurse to nod. "Good, now get me a room now."

Kagome finally let go of the nuse who was now scared out of her mind. Sesshomaru smirked, he had chosen well with his mate.

"R-Room 418. Take the number three elevator up to the fourth floor and then take a right. But you'll have to have the paperwork finished before the doctor gets there." She said and averted her eyes from all the demons. Just then Sango arrived with a wheelchair and helped slowly ease her down into it.

"We ready to go?" She asked. They all just nodded, not willing to explain what had happened. Sango would surely loose her temper. No, they would wait until after they had left the hospital. Sesshomaru wheeled Kagome to the elevator and then all the way to the room where a nurse was waiting for them.

"Sorry, but you all have to leave while I help Miss.." She trailed off waiting for a name.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said without skipping a beat.

"Right, you all have to wait outside while I help Miss Kagome into her gown and get her all set up on the bed." The nurse said with a smile. "But first off, who will be staying in the room while she's delivering?"

"Sesshomaru." Kagome answered and nodded towards her mate. The nurse smiled.

"Alright." She said and walked over to the small dresser that was located underneath the television opposite the bed. She opened one of the droors and pulled out a pink gown and also a mint green scrub top. "Here you go, put this on then." She said and tossed it to Sesshomaru. "Now everybody out while we get Miss Kagome prepared."

The other three shuffled out of the room after bidding Kagome a quick 'good luck'. Kagome smiled at them, but as soon as the door shut another contraction hit and she closed her eyes tightly.

"You're doing good so far Kagome, but let's get you into a gown." The nurse calmly said. She helped her get out of her red maternity dress and underwear before slipping the pink gown on. The nurse got Kagome on the bed right before another contraction hit.

"It hurts so terrible...how much longer until the baby comes?" She asked desperately, just wanting the pain to be aleviated. It was the worse pain that she had ever felt. It was like someone had reached up inside of her and was twisting her organs up before trying to rip them out.

"We'll start counting the contractions when the doctor comes in, and then I'll be able to tell you. For now though, let's put the baby monitor on." She said and pulled out a blood pressue monitor and also a heart beat monitor that would loop around her stomach. The nurse quickly strapped it on and then proceeded to take Kagome's blood pressure before finally going out of the room to call Sesshomaru back in.

*O*L*T*

"GET OUT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs at Sesshomaru. "You did this to me you fucking bastard! Now get the hell out!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little bit, but he wasn't about to argue with her. She had been in labor for nearly four hours and now she was just about ready to start pushing. There was nobody stupid enough to mess with an inu demoness when she was about to give birth. He began to walk out of the room and just as he was about to close the door behind him she bit out one last comment.

"And tell Sango and Ayame to get in here." She said through the pain as another agonizing contraction hit. He nodded and got two gowns out of the drawer he'd seen the nurse get into earlier. Then he walked out of the room for good. After a quick stroll he finally made it do the waiting room and tossed a gown at each appointed woman. They looked at him confused.

"Has the baby been born yet?" Asked Ayame.

"No. She kicked me out. Now hurry and go, the baby is about to be born." Sesshomaru said and watched as the two nearly sprinted to where Kagome's room was. Right before he turned around again he heard some laughing. He turned around and glared at the beings who dare laugh at his misfortune. Both Kouga and Miroku were laughing at him, along with Kagome's mother and younger brother. Sitting on the opposite side were his father and step mother, along with Inuyasha who had a half grin on his face.

"Don't worry, Kagome's never had a good temper while in pain. She'll cool down as soon as it stops. Now go, I'm sure you'll want to be there as soon as your son is born." Kagome's mother said. He gave her a puzzled look.

"We never asked the sex of the baby." He told her.

"A grandmother always knows. Go." She said with a smile. He gave her one more confused look before walking back to the room. As he was waiting outside her door, he heard the doctor telling her to push. There was a silence before he heard her yell.

"Sesshomaru, you are never touching me again!" She yelled before letting out the most agonizing scream he had ever heard in his entire life. Even through the nearly soundproof room he could hear it, and that had to be something. He was sure that the people inside of the room were not having any fun at all. There was a moment of silence.

And then he could hear the cry of a newborn baby. He figured that it was safe again and he walked in just in time to see Sango cutting the umbilical cord. Almost immediately after the doctor helped her to deliver the placenta and the nurse took the baby to go get cleaned up.

"Congratulations, it's a baby boy." The doctor said and removed his gloves before throwing them away in the trash. "The nurse will bring him back as soon as he's all cleaned up and checked out." He said with a smile before exiting. Ayame and Sango also took this as their exit.

"Congrats." They told both Kagome and Sesshomaru before exiting the hospital room, probably going to go tell everybody else in the waiting room.

Sesshomaru walked over to an exhausted looking Kagome. Her eyes were closed, but her breathing sounded as if she had just ran a marathon.

"I'm sorry for all the things I said...I didn't mean them." She said meekly and reached for his hand. He took her hand and squeezed on it softly before kissing her forehead.

"I know, it's okay." He said just as the nurse returned with a little blue bundle.

"Here he is, just hit the button when you're ready for me to take him to the nursery." She said and handed the baby gently to Kagome. She smiled and held the little bundle close to her. She kissed his forehead and then began to count all of his fingers and toes, making sure everything was well. Then she looked back up at her mate.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked and slightly lifted him up. Sesshomaru nodded, though he was a little scared. He was so fragile still. Kagome guided him on how to hold their child.

"He's so tiny." Sesshomaru said as he gently rocked his newborn son.

"He won't be like that for long. You'll be a good dad Sesshomaru." She said and reached out to touch his arm. He finally tore his eyes away from his son to look at her with a wide smile.

"What should we name him?" He asked softly, not wanting to wake the child. He gave him back to his mother, but the transaction had woken him up. When the baby opened his eyes they were golden amber. Kagome smiled and then began to fully look at her child. She lifted the blanket from over his head and noticed a little silver tuft of hair. He also had the light blue crescent moon adorning his forehead, but only one horizontal blue stipe across each cheek.

"He looks almost exactly like you Maru." Kagome said and chuckled. He smiled too, but he could also see his mother in their child.

"How about Akihiko?" Sesshomaru suggested. Kagome immediately brightened.

"Yes, the perfect name for our bright and shining prince." She said as Sesshomaru leaned down next to her and helped her hold their son together, as their own little family.

**Oh my gosh...could it be? inu-babe34 actually finished one of her stories? must be a miracle xD hahaha anyways i hope that you all enjoyed this story as much as i did, it was quite fun to write ;3 if you're just ACHING for more, i'm sorry :C cuz that's all folks, but certainly don't hesitate to visit some of my other stories ^^ they're much much better than this pile lol and also I have a few new story ideas in the making ;D so please be on the lookout! Also, one more thanks to all my wonderful fans who not only read this story, but who also subscribe, favorite, and comment on it :3 you're all so wonderful and i love you all! Also, i don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated, Rumiko Takahashi does. Or this would be cannon ;D BYES!**


End file.
